Gun To My Soul
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: Dean and Castiel are both men with motive. Motive for revenge and vengeance. They create havoc and fear. But with each other , there's a spark. And do they really become as harmless as kittens? Also , can these serial killers just get together already? Humor


**This is the result of a prompt I saw on Tumblr! And one thing led to another! Well , enjoy then , I guess! AND REMEMBER - REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**

* * *

"Hi , angel"

Castiel Novak turned around to see a handsome man walk towards him and smirk. There was nothing extraordinary about him at first glance, but there was something in his eyes. He sat down next to Castiel and smiled at him mischievously.

Castiel signed and sipped his scotch , ignoring the man. He had come to this bar for peace and quiet , not to be hit on by men in leather jackets.

"Aw , come on" , the man said. "Let me buy you a drink"

Castiel turned to look at him fully and his breath hitched in his throat. The man was well… gorgeous.

He had chocolate brown hair and green eyes. Like fucking anime green eyes. Castiel almost forgot how to talk.

"I got your attention , sugar?" , the man smirked arrogantly and Castiel snorted.

"I'm John" , the man said. John. It seemed.. un-natural on him. But Castiel didn't object. "I'm Jimmy" , he said and extended a hand. John took his hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckled. Castiel was startled and retracted his hand immediately.

"Ease up" , he said , his voice deep and dangerous. The voice he often used on his victims. Yet , it seemed to have no effect on the man.

"You're really sexy. The whole button down shirt , trench coat , and blue eyes thing. How many girls hit on you?" , he said and Cas shook his head.

"Not many girls. Boys like you , hundreds" , he said pointedly and John laughed.

"Wanna go to my place , Jim?" , John asked and Castiel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How do I know you're not a serial killer?" , he asked.

"You don't , baby" , John said , and dropped his voice an octave, "but I've got a condom with your name on it"

"That's romantic" , Castiel snorted and John laughed again. "What do ya want? Flowers , a parade? Sorry , honey. But right now , the best I'm gonna give you is a beer"

John smirked and tapped the table. "Two beers" , he told the bartender and the bartender , a tall man with long floppy hair , nodded.

He brought over the beers and directed a steely gaze towards John. John smirked.

"Do you know him?" , Castiel asked , pointing at the bartender , after he had gone away. "Why? You jealous?" , John taunted and Castiel rolled his eyes.

He placed some money on the table and got up to leave.

"Don't go!" , John said , pouting and standing up and Castiel did have to appreciate his body because Damn, this boy was fine.

"I don't even know your number , Jimmmmmy" , he said drawling out his false name and he rolled his eyes. This man was enduring but he was annoying as hell.

"Go fuck a duck" , he growled and John grabbed him by his arm and stared into his eyes.

"Fine. Be the duck" , John said and winked. His eyes had a fire that was drawing him in. This wasn't the man he was just taking to. This was a dominant , animal and God , he wanted to take him home and tie him somewhere. But he was an insufferable bastard.

Maybe he could fix that…

John let go of Castiel's hand in surprise as Castiel's arm jerked and he freed his hand , rushing outside the bar in haste. He couldn't do it.

He couldn't afford to hook up with someone and ruin his life , and his chances of survival too. He ran his hand through his hair , taking deep breaths of the icy cold air at night.

He shifted uncomfortably before he realised he had three things in his pants : a gun , a knife and an erection.

* * *

"So?" , Sam asked , taking off his bar tending apron. "Got lucky?" , he taunted and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off , Sam" , he said and Sam smirked.

"So , where to next?" , he asked , sipping his beer and Sam took out his phone , which had a map on it.

"Mita Bank. Its in Kansas , very low security , but really high volume" , he said and Dean shrugged.

"Do I get to kill someone?" , he asked and Sam smiled.

"You pull this off without a beat , and you can kill everyone , brother"


End file.
